


Coffee and Murders

by JustSomeGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Death, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, I feel sorry for her, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Mrs. Hudson is a sweetheart, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is an ass, Sherlock is jealous, Sherlock's Coat, Sherlock's Curls, Sherlock's Hair, Sherlock's Violin, and a lot more... - Freeform, besties with john watson, but he can be sweet, life in 221B Baker street, mindpalace, molly is so cute, moving into 221B Baker street, partners in crime with sherly, reader has nicknames for everyone, reader is friends with everyone, reader is smart af, solving murders, this is my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl/pseuds/JustSomeGirl
Summary: It all started with a cup of coffee, which unfortunately got splashed on your white t-shirt, but something good came out of it (meeting John and Sherlock).you moved into 221B Baker street and life had been an adventure ever since.reader becomes friends with John and Sherlock and they solve crimes together.





	1. Coffee

/// Before I’m going to start I just want to make it clear that I do NOT own Sherlock.  
Credit to one of my best friends, Kim, for the idea that I should make it 92,8% instead of 92%, because it’s Sherlock-ish.  
I hope you guys enjoy this! English is my second language so I will probably make mistakes, please don’t blame me too much and just let me know. Also, this is my very first fanfiction EVER so don’t be too harsh on me please. ///

[Y/N] = your name  
[Y/L/N] = your last name  
_these letters_ = what you think

 

**Chapter 1- Coffee**

It was a normal Sunday morning. You were enjoying the day even though you hated Sundays. You were just taking a walk and were about to enter a shop when you looked to your right. And that’s where you went wrong. Because you were walking without looking where you were going, you bumped into someone, who spilled the remains of his morning coffee on your new, white t-shirt. That’s when your good mood disappeared quicker than a bullet from a gun.  
You looked up from your shirt and saw the person you bumped into. It was a tall man, you estimated in his thirties, with chocolate brown curls and beautiful green eyes. He had the highest cheekbones you had ever seen. He wore a dark grey trench coat, from which he had turned up the collar to look cool, and a blue scarf. He looked mysterious and rather hot. _Nonono (Y/N) you are not going to fall in love with a random stranger, get yourself together!_ You thought. Standing next to him was a shorter guy, who looked sweeter and softer, wearing ordinary jeans and a grey-ish sweater. He looked nice.

Your eyes turned back to the coffee-spiller, who was looking at you like you were a 5-year-old child.

“If I were an ordinary, stupid person, I would probably apologize, but this accident is 92,8% your fault, so I will not.” He snapped at you.

_God, why do all the cute guys have to be assholes…_

The short guy punched the ass in his side and said angrily “For god’s sake Sherlock, be nice!” You made a mental note that the weirdo’s name was Sherlock.  
The short guy turned to you awkwardly.

“I’m sorry for my friend, he can be such an arse sometimes.” He said, smiling  
You chuckled.

“Yeah, I noticed.” You said and he burst into laughter. his smile was bright and happy and it made you feel full of joy.

“My name is John by the way, nice to meet you.” He said, still smiling. He held his hand out for you to shake.

“(Y/N)” you said, taking his hand.

You noticed he had a firm handshake, which proved your conclusion; he served in the army, probably as a doctor. He hadn't been back for very long. You noticed that ‘Sherlock’ sighed as you introduced yourself and gave him an angry stare which he pretended not to notice. He was behaving like a jerk so you decided to give him a piece of your mind.

“Well if you think it’s so important who is to blame, I’m sorry, but it’s no reason to behave like a huge jerk!” you snapped at ‘Sherlock’ about his comment earlier.  
He looked slightly shocked by your confidence, but pulled himself together quickly.

“It’s not like I deliberately ruined my own shirt, so I think you should apologize even if you think it’s not 'your fault'.” You said.

John looked at ‘Sherlock’ angrily, making him clear he should apologize. It was funny how the two looked like brothers or just really close friends, which you guessed they were. ‘Sherlock' sighed, and turned to you with an irritated look.

“Fine. I’m sorry. Are you satisfied now?” he said, sarcastically. You tried your best not to laugh at his tone.

“Yes, thank you.” You said and hold out your hand for him to shake. “I’m (Y/N), but I’m guessing you already picked that up from my conversation with John.” You said, still waiting for him to shake your hand. He considered for a second, but then shook your hand. He had big hands, which were slightly warm and very soft.

“Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective, and yes, I did.” He said, trying to sound cool while saying his name.

 _A detective, I knew it. The way he stood, spoke, watched every single detail, he was obviously a detective._ Your thoughts got interrupted by both men getting a text, at the same time. They looked at each other, and smiled. They looked like two little kids who just heard that they would get some candy or whatever.

“A case!” they said in unison. You guessed that John helped Sherlock solve the cases.

John looked at you. “I’m so sorry, we’re needed.” He said, smiling.  
You needed an excuse for coming with them, because you knew it would be a lot more interesting than shopping!

“Can I come? I do really want to find out what a ‘consulting detective’ is exactly.” You said, hoping you could come. John seemed to like the idea, but Sherlock was doubting.

“Come on Sherlock, it’ll be fun! And you have to make up for ruining her clothes.” John said, looking up to Sherlock.

“Fine, but I can't see how taking her to a crime scene would make up for that.” He said, looking slightly confused.

"If she really wants to come..." John said, looking at you.

"Yeah!" You said happily. "I will forgive you for the accident, IF I can come." you said with a devilish grin on your face.

“Fine. As long as you don’t mess with the evidence.” Sherlock said

“You have my word.” You said, trilled that you could come. This would be an exciting Sunday after all...

/// I hope you like it so far..///


	2. Murders

////I am not good at writing murders and I don't know what I'm doing please help////

[Y/N] = your name  
[Y/L/N] = your last name  
_these letters_ = what you think

**Chapter 2 - Murders**

Sherlock hailed a cab and the three of you got in. You were staring out of the window when you noticed that Sherlock was looking at you. You could see his reflection in the window, he furrowed his brow and looked at you with a slightly confused look in his eyes. The moment lasted a second, he had noticed you saw him staring and looked away.

After exactly 7.47 minutes of silence the taxi stopped and Sherlock, John and you got out. The cold London air made you shiver. You walked towards the scene and were greeted by a man who didn't look that happy to see you. You estimated he was in his fifties, judging by his eyes, wrinkles and posture. He had short, grey hair and a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Sherlock, you have to stop taking people to crime scenes! Last time that guy puked over the evidence and I'm still blaming you for that." He said. You were fighting the urge to laugh, but his strict face made clear that he was **very** serious about it. You noticed the outline of a badge in his pocket.

"Yes, yes, Graham, but I solved you the case." Sherlock said and you noticed he had a slight tone of pride in his voice.

"[Y/N] [Y/L/N]." you said, holding out your hand. "I assure you that I'll keep the insides of my stomach to myself." You said, smiling. The man (who Sherlock called 'Graham') smiled too and took your hand into a firm, but not to firm, handshake.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade, to your service" he said, smiling. your guess was correct, _as always_

"Graham Lestrade?" you asked, because you had heard Sherlock call him that.

"Greg, actually, Sherlock here just likes to mess with me." He said, giving Sherlock an irritated look. You grinned, assuming it would be typically Sherlock to do stuff like that.

"For what it's worth, I like Greg way better than Graham." You said, giving Sherlock a teasing wink. John had been silently enjoying watching the three of you and you saw that he could nearly contain himself when you winked at Sherlock, because his reaction was priceless. He had rolled his eyes so dramatically and looked like a enormous drama queen. Even Lestrade couldn't keep a straight face. _maybe because he's not straight_ , you thought to yourself, grinning silently. Sherlock looked very confused of your laughter, which obviously only made you laugh more

Lestrade was the first one to pull himself together. "Sherlock, John, Miss. [Y/L/N], can you please look at the body?" He said, you were flattered by the way that he used your last name. The world's only consulting detective, John and You walked to the scene, as Lestrade held up the police tape. You were greeted by the sight of a body and a pool of blood, _obviously_. You got a little nauseous because of the amount of blood. The body belonged to a man, you estimated in his early thirties, judging by his posture and face. He had been stabbed multiple times in his stomach, with a butcher-knife, which was laying about a meter away from the body. Sherlock walked around the body and weapon for a few times and walked towards you, John and Lestrade.

"Obvious, isn't it" He said, _what a show-off_. The look on Johns face made it perfectly clear that he did not get it.

"Can I take a look?"You asked.

"Sure." Sherlock said, you could see that he was eager to see how little you would find. You crouched next to the body, absorbing every detail. You did the same for the knife and walked back to your audience. You stopped in front of Sherlock, waiting for him to ask you about it.

"So, what did you find?" He said, his eyes were sparkling, ready to embarrass your idiocy.

"Not much... Except from the fact that the victim is a man in his early thirties. He has been stabbed three times in the stomach with a butcher-knife. The knife has no fingerprints on the handle or blade, so the killer wore gloves, I suspect that it was a planned murder, not a random one. The victim was wealthy, judging by his outfit. His suit is very expensive, but he spilled caviar on it, multiple times and didn't care to clean it, which basically means that he doesn't think the price was high, so he must be very wealthy. His wedding ring is dirty, but he's not a man who works with his hands, which indicates that he does not want to clean it. The wedding ring is around four or five years old, so I think he has been unhappily married for around four years, maybe less. Maybe the fact that I could smell two different female perfumes on him gave that away too. One is Carolina Herrera Good Girl eau de perfume, which would be used by his wife. The other one is Chopard Wish, which would be worn by his lover. It couldn't have been from a mother, because it's a perfume for young women. Also if he would've met with his mother she probably would have brushed the caviar of his suit." You said, in a rapid tempo. You looked up and saw John, Lestrade and Sherlock standing in a row with stunned faces. John's mouth had dropped open and was staring at you in confusion and fascination. Lestrade was pretty shocked. Sherlock was white as snow, like he had just seen a ghost.

"So I'm guessing the woman he was having an affair with had a boyfriend or ex-boyfriend who wanted our victim out of the way, or the wife found out that he was cheating on her. Either way we need to check if the boyfriend or ex-boyfriend is in the picture and whether he is, or knows, a butcher."You concluded. There was an awkward silence for five seconds.

"Oh god, there's two of them." Lestrade said, a tad frightened. You couldn't resist and started laughing.


	3. A very specific flat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after your deductions...

////Okay I have absolutely no idea what to write about... If you guys have an idea about what could happen, please leave a comment. thanks!////

[Y/N] = your name  
[Y/L/N] = your last name  
_these letters_ = what you think

**Chapter 3 - A very specific flat...**

"Okay this is... confusing." John said, still a tad shocked. You smiled, that was usually the reaction you got after a deduction. There were also 'wow's , 'fantastic's and 'how??'s. You always took those as compliments, but when you were small, kids sometimes called you a freak, which made you cry. It was both a blessing and a curse to notice everything...

Sherlock was still looking at you with slightly big eyes. _I bet he didn't expect to find another genius_. You looked at him with one eyebrow raised and after some silence he said:

"Would you like to help us solve crimes?" Your heart almost exploded of happiness! Finally something interesting and fun in life! Something you were good at. You looked at John for his approval. He was still a bit stunned but pulled himself together and silently nodded at you.

"I thought you'd never ask." You said, with a smirk on your face. Through all this happiness you hadn't noticed that Lestrade had walked away. You saw him standing a few meters away, talking on the phone. He ended the call and walked towards the three of you.

"I don't know how you did this, but you were right. We found his lover's phone number on the victims phone and she did have a crazy ex-boyfriend. And guess what, he's a butcher in training." He said. You did it! You were so proud of yourself and you were fighting the urge to hug Lestrade. You looked at John and Sherlock. John had a very proud look on his face, _He's so sweet_.

"Alright, pack your stuff and meet us at 221B Baker Street." Sherlock said. John furrowed his brow and looked at Sherlock.

"P...pack my stuff?" You asked.

"Yes, obviously, you'd need your stuff. Toothbrush, clothes, books, whatever you need in life." He said, as if we were really stupid and missing the point (which we were).

"Sherlock, what are you talking about?" John asked.

"She'd have to move in with us, obviously. It would be nonsense to drive from her place to ours 3 times a day." Sherlock said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait... Move in with you! Are you serious?" You said, very exited and **REALLY** surprised. Living with Sherlock and John would probably be an adventure every day.

"Why would I be kidding." Sherlock said. He walked towards the street to get a cab and left you and John stunned. You looked at John and he met your stare with a surprised face. A cab stopped and Sherlock got in. You started walking towards the cab but it drove away. In confusion you watched the cab disappear.

"Yes, he does that." John said.

\-----time skip brought to you by Sherlock's lack of people skills-----

You were in your apartment, packing your suitcase. You were looking forward to seeing 221B Baker Street and living with Sherlock and John. You took your old teddy bear and a picture of your family and stuffed them in the (already full) suitcase. Of course, you couldn't forget your Doctor Who TARDIS necklace so you took that one too. With all your stuff packed, you walked out of your apartment, ready for the next stage of your life.

As you stood on the street, ready to hail a cab, a black car stopped in front of you. A girl in a black dress got out and walked towards you.

"Hello, I'm Anthea, I need you to come with me." She said. You noticed in the way she said 'Anthea' that it wasn't her real name. _She must work for some secret organisation._

"And why would I do that?" You asked, trying to look a bit tough.

"Someone wants to meet you..." She said a bit threatening. You decided to go with her not to cause any trouble. Also you were curious who this 'someone' was, so you got into the car...

/////hahahaha cliffhanger (sorry) I'm still working on ch 4 and I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for ch 3, so I decided to make a cliffhanger (*evil laugh*) okay bye////


	4. Umbrella?

/////sorry it took sooooo long, but I was having a writer's block... /////

_[Y/I] = your initials [Y/F/N] = your full name_

 

Now... where were we? Oh yes! You'd just stepped into a strange black car of which you assumed it was owned by a secret organisation. Today had been a VERY weird day, but surprisingly you quite enjoyed it. You looked to your right, and saw 'Anthea', or whatever she calls herself, texting someone. You tried to read the conversation, but the only thing you could read (without 'Anthea' noticing) was that the person she was texting stood in her contacts as 'M'. You knew for sure that she wasn't texting her mother... Because she wasn't paying a lot of attention to you, you reached for your phone to text Sherlock (who, gave you his number, sweet right?) and texted the following:

If I'm not at the apartment at 6, I'm in trouble.  
\- [Y/I]

You quickly and silently put your phone away and glanced at 'Anthea' to see if she noticed. Her face was still locked on her phone screen, so you thought she didn't notice... After another 11.32 minutes of silence the car stopped. The driver got out and opened the door for the two of you. You stepped out.

Not really surprised, you found yourself standing in an abandoned parking garage. 'Anthea' gave you a blank stare and said, "Follow me, and don't even think about texting your boyfriend again, there's no signal here."

You froze, "He's not-" you began, but you knew 'Anthea' wouldn't care and arguing with your kidnapper might not be such a good idea. She wasn't even listening and had already started walking, so you took a deep breath and started following her.

You ended up walking for a few minutes (you were too tensed to time it). 'Anthea' took a left and you followed. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw a tall man waiting for you. He was wearing a black suit, which you could see he had tailored specially for today, and a red tie with a pattern. He was very intimidating. 'Anthea' walked towards the stranger and whispered something in his ear, afterwards she continued to walk past him and walked away. You were alone now (not that 'Anthea' was on your side). The man looked like he thought he was the king. He was leaning on a black umbrella with a wooden handle. Some of his facial features seemed familiar, but because of your fright you skipped the thought. He had a pocket watch, of around 65 years old in his vest pocket, you guessed a family treasure. His hair was turning slightly grey, but he'd been using hair-dye to cover it up. You noticed that he cut his nails and had a thin layer of transparent nailpolish on them (you smiled in your head). You also saw that he'd try to remove crumbs of donuts of his suit, but they were still slightly visible. He didn't want people to know, so you guessed he'd been dieting. You looked at his eyes and noticed that he was watching you do your deduction. He was a bit surprised, but hid it well.

"Good afternoon..." He said, as he grabbed a black, leather covered notebook from his breast-pocket "Miss [Y/F/N]" he said, finishing his sentence.

"Who are you." You said harshly. He laughed.

"Brave little girl, don't you think bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity?" he said, trying to make you insecure.

"I asked you a question," You said, trying to be tough "answer it." The man raised his eyebrows.

"Don't try to be brave, it doesn't suit you." he said, slowly and meanly. You blinked a few times, scared of what this strange man wanted.

"Wh-Why did you take me here?" you said, your adrenaline lowering and your fear taking control.

"I want to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" you were curious and forgot your fear for a moment.

"I am willing to offer you a weekly amount of money, if you will keep "working" with Sherlock Holmes and doctor John Watson."

"What's the catch?" you asked, not to make stupid decisions. He smiled, just a tad evil.

"Information, nothing you'd be uncomfortable with, just what they're up to."

"No." you said, no amount of money could make you work with this guy.

"That's a shame, I was hoping it'd work this time." he mumbled the last bit. "I guess Sherlock attracts loyal ones."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." he said bitterly. "Anthea, get her home, the address is 221B Baker Street." he added.

You were worried about the fact that he knew where Sherlock, John and you (soon) lived. 'Anthea' walked back to where the car was parked and you followed. The entire trip to the apartment was silent. When the car stopped you stepped out and mumbled a "Goodbye" to 'Anthea', who, to be honest, you hoped you'd never see again.

You knocked on the door as the black car drove away. John opened and instantly smiled. "Dear god, we were so worried, Sherlock showed me your text, what happened?" he asked.

That evening you told everything to Sherlock and John, who listened closely. As you explained what the man looked like, John and Sherlock looked at each other with an all knowing look...


	5. The letter and the couch

////Hey guys! I hope you like this. If you have any cool ideas of what could happen to the reader, comment please, cause then I can see them and maybe use them (you'll get credit)////

 

"So, you're telling me... I JUST MET SHERLOCK'S BROTHER??!!" You said, screaming. "I knew I recognized his facial features!" you said. You heard footsteps coming up the stairs and found a frightened Mrs. Hudson on the doorstep.

"Why were you screaming dear? I thought there was something wrong!" she said, and you immediately felt sorry for her.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Hudson, It's just that the boys just told me that I met Sherlock's brother!" you said. You noticed that Sherlock rolled his eyes when you said, 'the boys'.

"You met Mycroft?" she asked, surprised by the news.

"His name's Mycroft?” you laughed “Their parents have a great taste in names." you said, sarcastically. Sherlock gave you a death stare and John silently laughed, hoping Sherlock wouldn't notice, but he did. Sherlock gave John an even madder death stare. You held up your hand and gave John a high five. Mrs. Hudson smiled and left the three of you alone to talk about Mycroft. You thought the name quite suited him.

\------ time skip brought to you by me being very lazy------

After talking some more about Mycroft and the relationship between Sherlock and his brother, you decided it was time to get your suitcase and finally move in. You told the boys you were going to get your stuff and John offered to help you. Sherlock just went on with staring at his microscope and you decided not to put any energy into trying to get him to be a better person. As you and John sat in the cab, he told you about how Sherlock and him first met. You smiled though the entire story, they really were a perfect team. The two of you talked about many things, like him being an army doctor, about your childhood. You were really bonding and John really understood you. You even discussed getting friendship bracelets as a joke. Among many things, you mostly spoke about Sherlock. Even about how the two of you were going to prank him on April Fools.  
When the ride came to an end you walked into your apartment to get your suitcase, but was surprised by the sight of a letter on your pillow. _Who could’ve send this?_ You opened the letter and read:

Dear [Y/F/N],

I’m looking forward to us finally meeting

XXX,  
M

That was all it said. The letter was written with red ink, by a male who cared about having a nice handwriting (maybe gay?). You froze. The ‘M’ was written with blood, B+ to be exact. _This man isn’t innocent, probably not at all_. From the colour of the paper you could see that it had been laying on your pillow for about a day, because the light from your window had caused it to slightly change colour. You wondered who this ‘M’ could be, because you knew it wasn’t Mycroft.

John walked into the room and you hid the letter behind your back. You wanted to sort this one out on your own, and you feared that you might bring Sherlock and John into danger if you involved them in this.

"Are you ready to go?" John asked.

"I will in a minute." 

"Is there anything I can carry?" He asked, he always was very thoughtful.

"You could carry this bag." You said, pointing at your clothes bag. John lifted the bag and you thanked him.

"Alright, see you in a few minutes." He walked to the cab and you quickly hid the letter in your suitcase. 

 

\-----time skip brought to you by my personal hate of moving-----

 

You arrived at the apartment, where Sherlock had already turned the couch into a comfortable bed. You didn't mind sleeping on the couch, it was so soft and nice. As you dropped your pyjamas on the couch, Sherlock said, "What are you doing?" in an irritated tone.

"I'm just organizing my stuff." you said, wondering what you were doing wrong.

"Why there?"

"Uhm... I'm going to sleep here...?" _was that the correct answer?_

"I believe there has been a misunderstanding." Sherlock said _. What's going on? Am I not allowed to move in?_

"What's happened?" you asked, hoping he wouldn't tell you that you were not supposed to move in.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." _what? He was.. what? Where am I supposed to sleep? Wait....._

"You can sleep in my bed." your jaw dropped. you weren't expecting that (maybe you were hoping it). 

"But, you can't just give your room away!" you said, confused by the situation.

"You can sleep in my room until we cleaned 221C, it needs renewal and we don't have an extra room here. It's a small place, you can just use it as a bedroom and live at our place." he explained. You were thrilled, the idea of having an entire apartment **and** living with Sherlock and John was awesome. 

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise, you can see it when it's done." _how sweet of him._ This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for you. You were already looking forward to it. Sherlock led you to his room and you started unpacking. Afterwards, you jumped into the bed and rested. Everything had been washed, but it still smelled a bit like Sherlock. You decided you weren't really hungry, but very tired, so you went to sleep. It was the most comfortable bed you had ever slept in, and when you woke up, you felt great. You walked into the living room and saw that John was making scrambled eggs. The smell had filled the apartment and you couldn't resist grabbing a piece from the pan. 

"Hé." John said, as a reflex. You wondered if Sherlock did this a lot. "Sorry, I thought you were Sherlock." Yep. You were right.

"I was making you breakfast." he said, smiling, you could see that he was proud of being such a great roommate. You smiled, John had grown to be one of your favourite people in the world in the short amount of time that you'd known each other.

"Thank you, that's very nice. You're a good roomie." you said to him, and he had a very proud look on his face. You wanted to sit on the couch but you were greeted by the look of a sleeping detective. You laughed at him, he was laying on his back with one hand dangling of the couch and he looked hilarious. John told you where the plates and cutlery were, so you took them and placed them on the table. You sat down, and John filled your plate with delicious scenting scrambled eggs. They were the best you'd ever eaten and you declared John 'The Cook Of Baker Street™' and you laughed (silently, not wanting to wake Sherlock). 

This life was going to be great!

 

////I'm so sorry that this is a short chapter, but you got two chapters at the same time (kinda) so I hope it's okay :D

love you all!!!/////


	6. M

Days passed, murders were solved, walls were shot, and you were having the time of your life. Living with Sherlock and John was an adventure every day. You hadn't heard anything from the mysterious 'M', but that would soon change...

John had taught you how to make his delicious scrambled eggs and Sherlock had told you some more deduction tricks. You and the detective had often competed in who could solve the murder the quickest. You'd split up and do the investigating by yourselves, and when one of you knew who did it, they'd send the other a text. Sometimes the two of you solved the case at the same time! It was always a lot of fun and it really helped improving your deductions. 

You had been growing closer to John and Sherlock every day, and you couldn't imagine life without them. Greg ('Gavin' according to Sherlock) was a bit negative towards you at the beginning, because he thought you'd be as irritating as Sherlock, but that didn't last very long. Your smiles, kindness and happiness had soon changed the detective inspector's view of you. You and Greg had thought of a way to irritate Sherlock: Greg would always text you first when there had been a murder. You'd put your coat on and called Sherlock to come to the scene. This all made the consulting detective very confused and after a few times, he got frustrated. When you arrived at the crime scene, you would share a look with Greg and just burst into laughter, which only made Sherlock more confused than he already was. 

Today, you had gone to the mall to get some more seasonal clothes, when you heard a loud 'BANG'. You looked to the direction of the sound, and your curious side got the better of you. You walked towards where the sound came from, and found a narrower and darker ally. You shivered, scared of what might be hiding in the dark, but you were still very curious. You slowly padded into the alley and continued your little 'adventure'. Following the path though the alley, you turned left, and that was when you saw him. In the middle of the path stood a man. It appeared as if he had been waiting for you, and your heartbeat was rising. The man was wearing a black suit and a black tie with little white marks. He had short, black-brown hair and very intimating eyes, which had an evil shine. He took a step towards you, and you stepped backwards. You now noticed that the white marks on his tie were little skulls. He smiled evilly and your stomach lurched. He took another step towards your direction, and you took one away from him. He just laughed. You were visibly shaking now. 

 "Oh sweetheart, I could do this all day." He said, his Irish accent noticeable. 

His voice made you shiver and you were sure that he was going to harm you, so you decided to make a run for it. You sprinted away, adrenaline making you faster than you ever thought possible. You glanced over your shoulder, and noticed that the mysterious man hadn't chased you. You ran back to the flat and some people had looked at you weirdly. When you reached the door, you were out of breath and felt like coughing up your lungs. You vision started to get blurry and the world slowly turned black. The last thing you were aware of, was the feeling of your body hitting the cold, hard ground.

\----------------------Time skip brought to you by Taylor Swift----------------------------------------------------

You slowly opened your eyes. You felt your hear being supported by a soft pillow. The world was still blurry, but things were slowly becoming sharp again. You tried to sit up, but there was a sharp pain in your head, so you let you head fall back onto the pillow.  _What happened?_ You were confused, but then the images of the night before slowly came back to you. The sound, the ally, the man in the suit. Your horror was interrupted by a voice.

"[Y/N]! You're up!" John said while he came rushing to the couch you were laying on.

"You scared us there." You heard Sherlock say from the other room. He popped his hear around the corner and smiled. A happy smile. You loved it when he smiled, and right now he looked genuinely happy. You returned a faint smile and tried to say something, but all that came out was a weak "Hi..."

 

// sorry this was short, but I'm going to write another chapter today. also sorry for not writing in a few months, I was very busy and completely forgot that this existed.... woops//


End file.
